Big Ball Small Bee
by BluJay16
Summary: Alternate Title: The Humanformers Volleyball AU That No One Really Wanted. Meet Bec. He's a dork with ADHD and Asperger's Syndrom that loves volleyball and music. When he gets on to a volleyball team, he has to learn how to deal with his disabilities, his new, budding friendships, and old friendships. (Rated T because we got some potty mouths in here)
**Hello all! I know I should** ** _probably_** **be working on the Rules and Lili and Rocky's backstory, but, alas, I'm not. *shrugs* This came to me on a whim, and I wanted to just roll with it. It's a fun prompt, and I've already got through chapter 4. They're pretty short.**

 **Anyways, I want to put some basis behind the characters. The main character is Bec, whose Bumblebee in the actual movies and stuff. To make for the fact that 'Bee has no voice, but Bec does, Bec has some disabilities.**

 **Bec has Asperger's Syndrom, a form of autism, or ASD. He also has ADHD, which developed from his autism. He has a really hard time in social settings and school, which is why his mom and older brother really urged him to do volleyball. You'll see a lot of that this chapter.**

 **Now, Bec's autism didn't really fester itself until he started school, which is why he seems like he doesn't have it in this chapter. That, and it was a writing flaw on my own fault.**

 **So, I want everyone's input on this. I need to know what I need to change for Bec's character and how to make him more human like, and also need to know from people with Autism or ADHD if I got something wrong. I'm researching it for school right now, and I'm super excited, but I need your guy's input because I don't want to get anything wrong.**

 **Thanks kids!**

 **BlueJay16 doesn't own the Transformers and other standered disclaimers stuff to.**

Bec was scared of everything.

Sam, his older brother, was big. Like super big. Not big in a wide sense, but big as in Sam was tall.

Bec noticed this his third grade year. His older brother started playing club volleyball that year. One day he brought home some of his friends and Bec just couldn't seem to talk or move because, Oh my god they were huge.

"Sam?" Bec then stated while they were eating a snack. Sam hummed and gave him his attention.

"Why is everyone on your team so tall?" He asked. One of them, Sean, who was in fourth grade, the grade above his own, laughed a little.

"Bec," Sam stated, blank faced, "We're not tall, your just really small."

That had hurt Bec's feelings. He voiced it.

"Well, it's true. Mom said she's afraid that you'll be a midget. You don't wanna be a midget, don't you?" He asked. Bec immediately shook his head fiercely. He didn't want to be a midget, even though he had no idea what that meant. Sam and his friends laughed. Megs rolled his eyes and looked over at Bec.

"Your not gonna be a midget." Megs stated. Bec blinked and looked over at him.

Megs is the tallest on the team. He was very scary.

"Okay." Bec mumbled. Sam then told him to leave after that, even though Sean wanted to talk to him more. Bec gladly left, preferring to just be in his room. When his mother came home, he stepped out, and said hi.

"Mama! I'm not going to be a midget, am I?" He asked, looking at her with his big nearly aquamarine eyes. His mother, whose name was, very fittingly, Nova, laughed.

"No, your not? Who said that?" She asked. Bec gassed and glared at his older brother, who had just walked into the room eating a cookie.

"Sammy!" Bec exclaimed, "Why did you lie to me, you stupid meanie!"

"Bec!" Nova exclaimed, now closing the door and kneeling, looking her youngest in the eye, "That's not nice to call your older brother 'stupid', now is it?" Bec huffed and opened his mouth again to talk again. Sam patted his head, and then gave his mother a hug.

"Hey mom, how was work?" Sam asked. Bec's mother smiled and ruffled Sam's unruly dusty brown loose curls(which Bec wanted so bad, he was stuck with super tight pitch black curls). Sam giggled.

"It was work, how was your day? Did you have fun with your teammates?" She asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, they're actually still here. I just came in to say hi and tell you." Sam stated. Bec blinked, and started to head back to his room. Nova stopped him.

"Bec, come on, let's talk to others." She stated, gently guiding Bec back to the kitchen where everyone else was hanging out.

"Hello boys!" Nova greeted. The boys all chorused quick "hi"'s and went back to talking. Nova put up her bright orange hair and went over to the table, not before picking up Bec, who squirmed a little.

"Hey, do any of you like kids?" She asked, shifting Bec in her arms. Sean nodded, which Bec was not excited about. Sam laughed with his other teammates.

"He's the eldest in his family," One of them, really tall, like Megs, stated, "He loves kids."

Bec was given to Sean, and Sean held onto him for quite a time.

Bec first saw his brother play a few months after he met the team.

He saw them playing a team with a really tall middle. Everyone on the team was tall, including the person who never went into the front row. His brother was amazing, and his team beat the other team.

It was then Bec decided to play volleyball.

"Sammy! Sammy! I wanna play too! I wanna play!" Bec shouted after his coach released him. He then ran to hug his older brother, who was talking to Sean and Megs. Sean cooed when Bec hugged his older brother.

"What? What do you want to play, man?" Sam asked, hugging his brother back. Bec looked up and smiled.

"Volleyball! I wanna play volleyball!" Was Bec's answer. Sam smiled, and brought his little brother over to his team's table.

"Hey coach!" Sam yelled, causing the coach to look up, "Guess who wants to play now? You're gonna be getting a new 'Con!"

The coach smiled, grunting and putting his hands on his hips. He then said, "Guess we'll have to make room for one more during practice. Think the pipsqueak can keep up?"

Bec smiled widely, nodded, and pulled his older brother's hand, exclaiming, "Teach me! Teach Me!", All the way to the gym.

A/N: You may wanna cheack the top for an authors note, cause I got some things cleared up then. So, yeah. thanks.

Review, please. Constructive criticism is very welcome.


End file.
